


Intermediate Drama

by livrelibre



Series: Drama series [2]
Category: Community
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The super special edition of roleplay<br/>See end for content notes.<br/><strong>Author’s notes</strong>: For kink_bingo roleplay square.  Unbetaed; concrit welcome. I don’t need to warn for spoilers for Return of the Jedi, do I?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Intermediate Drama

**Author's Note:**

> The super special edition of roleplay  
> See end for content notes.  
>  **Author’s notes** : For kink_bingo roleplay square. Unbetaed; concrit welcome. I don’t need to warn for spoilers for Return of the Jedi, do I?

They’re going to shoot the scene on the barge where Leia kills Jabba soon, and Abed asks Troy to help frame the shot while he and Annie practice. They’ll put in the papier mâché Jabba later. It’s pretty sweet if Troy says so himself. All three of them had spent an afternoon slapping the paste onto a frame and ended up in a mini--and more fun--version of the paintball war, covered head to toe and laughing hysterically. He’s glad Annie joined them. Usually it’s just him and Abed having adventures which is always awesome, but having Annie there and seeing her loose and laughing with paste in her hair had been pretty cool too. Actually, having her in on the whole shot-by-shot Star Wars remake has been good. Sure, sometimes there’s that weird tension that makes his stomach flip like he’s had Coke and pop rocks in scenes where she has to kiss him, but he’s pretty used to that with Abed. Also she’s really good at it.

Troy makes sure that they’re both in the shot. It’s a little weird looking at them like this. Usually this is Abed’s job, though he’s happy Abed trusts him with it. It’s like he’s right there but not, for as much attention as they are paying to him. He fiddles a little bit with the zoom, putting him right there, close up as Annie pretends to strangle Abed. No, as Leia cuts off Jabba’s air.

Annie is in Leia’s really hot slave girl outfit with a collar and chain around her neck from the sex toy shop downstairs from her apartment. And no he hadn’t actually swallowed and stammered a lot when he saw first her; it was just that he got something in his throat. So OK, he sometimes forgot that Annie was, well, really pretty. Usually she was just Annie from high school and now Greendale where he actually knew her better and they were friends even after the whole football thing. And then stuff happened like paintball and this.

His eyes keep going back to her collar and bikini outfit, which is actually a pretty good replica of the one from Jedi. Abed had gotten it online, insisting on realism. After all millions of boys and girls (including Troy) had studied every detail of that outfit; a poor imitation wouldn’t do. As usual, Abed was right.

Leia!Annie has the slack of her chain looped around Abed!Jabba’s neck with enough give so that she doesn’t choke herself, though the ring attached at her neck pulls tight a little. He can see her throat working against the collar. She really looks like she’s going for it, the muscles in her arms flexing as she fake-strangles him, the long skirt swaying back and forth as she pulls, showing tantalizing expanses of her legs. Leia!Annie is small but fierce; she really could cut off his air and make him pay for chaining her up in her underwear and making her do . . .stuff. When he was little, he’d never been quite clear on anything but the fact that Nana would switch him if she caught him rewinding that part again. After the sticky Star Wars sheets thing started, it had gotten a little clearer.

As distracting as Annie is in that outfit, Troy can’t help but look at his best friend too. His eyes are always drawn to Abed anyway because he’s always doing something interesting. The others sometimes say Abed doesn’t have any expression but that’s because they don’t know him like Troy does. Abed always has a whole world going on behind his eyes, and the best part is Troy gets to be there for it (and now Annie). Troy can tell what Abed’s thinking from the twitch of his eyebrow and he’s seen Abed do just about everything. Except for this. This is new, no matter how much acting and fooling around they have done together.

Abed’s hands are at his neck as she pulls the long line of his body against hers. Through the lens, it’s like Troy can see more clearly--the arch of Abed’s back, his excitable spider fingers as they clutch at the chain, the long stretch of his neck and his face, impossible to look away from, even doing that ridiculous fake eye bulge and tongue thing (though points for authenticity).

It all makes something flip hot in his stomach, like the first time he ever saw this scene when he was a kid but even more because he’s older now and it’s Leia!Annie and Jabba!Abed. It seems like the scene takes forever, etched in Troy’s vision ike HDTV, but it’s probably only a few minutes later when Abed quits making that face and returns to his usual deadpan. “How does that look?”

Troy has to wet his lips a bit and his voice sounds as scratchy as Abed’s should have if he was really being strangled when he replies, “Yeah, that works.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Content notes** :non-con kink roleplay; no other standard content notes apply  
> 


End file.
